I lived in a house by a cemetery
by AgentOfAngst
Summary: I got inspired to write an OTGW poem, which may become more than one poem in the future
1. I lived in a house by the cemetary

**I got this idea for one singular Over The Garden Wall Poem but if I have more ideas for Over The Garden Wall poems I'll post them here.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this one, and if you're thirsting for some Over The Garden Wall content I've read one of the graphic novels and it's pretty good.**

* * *

I lived in a house by a cemetery

Where a lot of kids were buried

At least I thought they were buried

Before I knew the truth

There was a wall on the edge

Keeping the restless spirits in

At least I thought it kept us in

Before I knew the truth

Over the wall, I went

Because giving up was safe

At least I thought I could be safe

Before I knew the truth

Far away from the cemetery

I learned what wasn't buried

Far away from the garden wall

I learned the truth

Far away from my fears

I found a fear much darker

Far away from the garden wall

Giving up became my truth

Far away from the cemetery

I saw children become trees

Far away from the garden wall

I learned what we keep out

I lived in a house by the cemetery

And one day I ran away

Over the garden wall

I thought I would be safe

Safe is imaginary

Buried like empty coffins

Deep in the cemetery

I saw the woods come to life

Souls forming trees

I learned that night of fear

And finally, I understood

When your spirit breaks

Your heart hardens to wood

I walk by the wall in the cemetery

On the side where I'm not buried

I call to the restless spirits

I am what they keep out


	2. A Torch to Bear

**I like this poem, but I don't think it's as good as the first one. I just wanna keep releasing content now that everyone is social distancing.**

* * *

A torch to bear

An ax to grind

I bore it all

And lost my mind

I've wandered here

For countless years

And once I called it lost

Now here alone,

I call it home

Found, but at what cost?

I toil by night

To keep a light

By which I cannot see

Completely blind

I lost my mind

As children became trees

I knew the cost

But what I'd lost

Made it the smallest fee

Though after years

I've learned new fear

He'd never forgive me


	3. New Fears

**Here's another poem I wrote it yesterday, enjoy. Review if you enjoy it.**

**If you guys didn't realize, all of the poems so far have been based on the AU premise that Wirt took that lantern and served the beast at the end of the show. I don't think every poem will be about that premise, I'll let you know if it isn't, but most of them will because that's kinda more fun.**

* * *

I am not afraid of the woods anymore

I have not been afraid for many years

There are things on the other side of the

These things scare me more

It's been years since I saw my mother's face

It's been years since my love found the tape

Here I only have a lantern to burn

On the other side I have only mistakes

Could I come over the wall without him

Could I come over the wall alone?

I am not afraid of the woods anymore

I'm afraid of the place I called home


	4. Empty Graves

**I get reviews and then I publish more poems. **

**I don't think this one is as good. It's, so far, the only poem that doesn't have to do with the Beast Wirt AU. This one could fit with Canon.**

* * *

I say I'm sorry

To the trees

The ones

I couldn't save

I say I'm sorry

From where I sit

Next to empty graves

I cannot justify

That we survived

This horrible game

While for many more

An empty tomb

Is all that remains

I say I'm sorry

To the trees

For I am not

An empty grave


	5. Bluebird Wings

**I might've impulse-bought all of the graphic novels and I have to say, I am FASCINATED by the world and the lore of Over The Garden Wall. They're so good and I'm really enjoying reading all of them. The very first one I had to read on google (10 bucks to own so not that bad) but it's so worth it. Getting to meet Anna is very important and I think everyone should read it.**

**So I think I'll split my poems into three categories. Anything going along the Beast!Wirt AU will go in this story. If I ever write love poems "by" Wirt for Sara that'll be it's own thing, and if I ever write poems for Anna (the woodsman's daughter) that'll also be its own thing. For now, enjoy my newest poem!**

* * *

I ponder on bluebird wings

The only happy ending

And I think,

Would I know

If I saw her?

She wouldn't seek me out

You don't go chasing monsters

I still look upward

As if expecting to see her

I see only twisted branches

And memories now grounded

She must be so disappointed

I wonder if she's hurting

If she's remembering and yearning

I wonder if she flies to the window

When the wind rustles the trees

I wonder if she'd even know me

If she saw me

I know we both have changed

Both shed the feathers of innocence

Became something different

Something better, something worse

Something salvaged, something cursed

I wonder if she'd know me

I wonder if I'd know her

I think I would

I think she would pretend she did not


End file.
